Forum:Names with long vowels
Recently several articles renamings to names containing letters for long vowels: Meitou was renamed to , Ryuuma to . (plus there is an old case of ). I think some discussion regarding such names is needed, and then a global policy should be worked out. While they are probably more correct romanisations of japanese names, they are inconvenient to many users to type; also, such names were not used in this wikia before, we even have names like Very Good. What do you think? Ruxax 22:42, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :Its been discussed before related to Kaashi, and the main point is... Not every user can write those names. I for one don't know how to write "Kāshī" without copy + pasting. And to be quite honest... I'm actually sick of editing and having to write that. This slows you down. We don't KNOW if their more correct then another. And as I recall from Kashii, we never got a say, it was determined that Kāshī was correct and none others were... We didn't even VOTE on it. One-Winged Hawk 23:20, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Is not difficult to type a macron just remember some keyboard shortcuts. But if this is a real problem then someone should unhide the characters on this template. Tipota :::No offence, but: :::#I don't remember these things. :::#I don't want to keep copy+ pasting or reminding myself how to type it. :::#Its not common knowledge, least as ABCD are. ^_- :::I could go on, but I won't, this is the same argument I've always had with them, readers, users, editors... Whatever! Just because YOU may know how to do them, doesn't mean EVERYONE knows how. Its not something I was taught at school and its not something everyone is taught freely. One-Winged Hawk 10:28, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::For pronunciations and related stuff, the macrons are useful. However apart from that, the copy pasting thing and learning the keyboard shortcuts is a bit too non user friendly from what I see. :::As for the articles that were moved such as Ryuuma to Ryūma, they were kinda improperly moved without a prior discussion from what I've observed. In fact, apart from the title change, the one who moved it, , didn't even change the names found within the articles themselves.Mugiwara Franky 12:00, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm not happy for it myself, since we didn't even vote on them, talk or whatever. Theres a bunch of things I'd like changed... Mihawk to just "Mihawk" and all... But some can't be resolved in a day or we've already had discussions on them. Others, like this are being done without discussion at all. One-Winged Hawk 12:21, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::@Angel: Most of the people here don’t know html/css code but we use htm/css code inside the pages. So should we stop using the code because the majority doesn’t know? Do you remember all the HTML tags? Most of the editors click at the bottom of the page on tags to add them in the page. The admin can add the macron characters in the same template. ::If you don’t know something or you write something wrong there are others people here to correct you. This is the spirit of wiki.--Tipota 12:29, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::True on one point, but wouldn't be nice if you didn't have to be corrected all the time? Also, I acknowledge admins and all, but regular "off the surf" netters are a different matter altogether. Plus, one does not have to learn any form of coding to do normal every day editing. I.e. "How now brown cow" can be written without using any form of coding the average Joe should know. But coding needs time to learn. My thoughts are here not more for myself but for them, my crib here is change without dicussion. One-Winged Hawk 13:02, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :A couple of thoughts, I want to add. Romanisations with macrons and otherwise strictly reflecting japanese pronunciation are used in the "Romanized name" field everywhere in the wiki, but more "englicized" are used in the article names and in the texts in this wikia. We use "Monkey D. Luffy" not "Monkī D. Rufi", "Vegapunk" not "Begapanku". Another point is that such consistent renamings need changes in a lot of places - firstly, there are other names (Sentoumaru is the first that comes to head), secondly, see above about Ryuuma article. So I believe that renamings to names with macrons should not be done. (I see that the two mentioned in the beginning of the thread were undone; good.) Ruxax 17:20, May 26, 2010 (UTC) We have and , which is nice. But then Kokutou Yoru, Sentoumaru, Shuu, Shuusui, etc. Inconsistency is not nice, so either switch to the line on top or use the extra "u". Yatanogarasu 17:15, September 7, 2010 (UTC) While using macrons is the most correct way when romanizing, it looks ugly. The double u way is a lot better. SeaTerror 17:27, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Like I said, inconsistency. Otherwise, you'd have "Wadou Ichimonji", "Kaashii", and "Kashuu". Yatanogarasu 17:40, September 7, 2010 (UTC) They should all be changed then. That way is way better. SeaTerror 17:50, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Its a very short discussion to be had and I think its pretty much every aspect now covered already. : preposal, decide if there are any other arguments to be fouund here and call a vote. 18:58, September 7, 2010 (UTC) (hawk on another computer) Well maybe we should use this http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Currently_Active_Talks more often. Just link to it on the main page or something and more people should see stuff like this. SeaTerror 22:51, September 7, 2010 (UTC) So which way? "uu" or "ū"? Personally, I'd say "ū", because pretty much all other wikias are using that. Yatanogarasu 06:38, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I think "uu" for sure. While ū is the most correct way to do it I think it just looks ugly. As long as one u isn't used I am fine with either one but prefer "uu". I mean for example instead of Koshiro or Shiryuu instead of Shiryu. SeaTerror 20:36, September 8, 2010 (UTC) How about this: Just use a simple "u" instead of "uu" or "ū". Examples: Sentomaru, Koshiro, Kashu, etc. Yatanogarasu 02:19, September 9, 2010 (UTC) : I prefer it. Just use a simple "u" - like "Tokyo." --Klobis 03:52, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm completely against a single u. Both other ways are better. SeaTerror 05:02, September 9, 2010 (UTC) How about this: we request a new template into the edit box? I mean, when you edit a page, there are plenty of inserts you can see in the bottom, such as "#REDIRECT [[]]", →, ←, "", etc. Rather than typing it out or copying and pasting, you can simply add the specific word by pressing the correct link at the bottom of the edit page. Yatanogarasu 23:43, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I don't really like that idea. We should just go with the "uu" way. SeaTerror 01:49, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :I prefer "uu" or "u" in text everywhere except field "Romanised Name" in infobox. (see my old message above). However, long vowels should be added to MediaWiki:Edittools, how was requested now and, by the way, two times before. Ruxax 10:07, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, it appears someone deleted that for no reason. Yatanogarasu 18:38, September 10, 2010 (UTC) But what's the point of the template if we go with "uu"? SeaTerror 22:39, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :We use it for romanization and such. Yatanogarasu 18:08, September 11, 2010 (UTC) That's the point. We wouldn't need it for romanization if we go with "uu". SeaTerror 18:23, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Vote I think we should vote on this eventually, so why not now? Yatanogarasu 02:19, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Which style should we use for long vowels? "ū": Kashū "uu": Kashuu "u": Kashu Vote 2 Here, a second poll for a new idea. Yatanogarasu 23:43, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Should we request for a template with all the vowels in the edit page? Yes No